Showing Darkness Love
by Mistress of Blue Evil
Summary: Keaira was only 2 when her home was burned to the ground and her family killed by Death Eaters. Tom Riddle found her, crying and wet in the debris, he tried to kill her, her bright blue eyes fought into the depths of his soul and he fell in love. TMRxOCxH


_Keaira Duff was only two when her family's home was burned to the ground and her family killed by Death Eaters. Tom Riddle found her, crying and wet among the debris. As he tried to kill her, her bright blue eyes fought into the depths of his soul and he gave in…the infamous Lord Voldemort, had fallen in love._

Showing Darkness Love

**(A/N: I just started this story so give me your feedback and tell me if you want me to continue and please read the Author's Notes. They're important!!)**

**October 20, 1979 – Duff Towers, Manchester, England**

The Duff family was a prominent magical family in the northern part of England. They were known for the rare magical creatures running through their blood line. Werewolves, Veela, Vampires, Elves of every type, and so on were prominent in each family member. This also made them a likely target for attack, as they were on this night.

Duff Towers was the main residence for the head of the Duff family and his immediate family, it was an expansive castle with four ten story towers at each corner of the courtyard. On this night every window of the castle was filled with flames and the army of Lord Voldemort was circling, looking for anyone trying to escape alive.

The dark lord himself was overseeing this destruction, looking through the rubble with some of his inner circle. A small cry reached the dark lord's ear. It was small, childlike, and the dark lord walked toward it. A girl around two years of age was sitting on a stone amid a pile of ash, she was holding tightly in her arms a small book of fairy tales. The girl was small for her age, her hair was wet from the pouring rain, but what entranced Voldemort were her eyes. The girl had the most vibrant blue eye he had ever seen, it was as if this girl could see straight into his soul. Voldemort made to raise his wand, but the little girl got up on her little legs and waggled over to him.

"Where's e'ryone?" she asked her eyes curious and questioning. "Who's you?" she asked cocking her head to the side and wrapping her little arms around his waist. "I's cold," she said, trying to get closer to him.

The dark lord looked down at this precious little girl and…smiled. It had been years since Tom Riddle had smiled, but this little girl had broken through his rough exterior and some how imprinted herself onto his heart.

"I'm Tom, what's your name?" Tom said dropping to his knees and wrapping the little girl in his cloak. She snuggled closer to his warm body and giggled. Tom stood with her safely in his arms and she looked up into his eyes again.

"Keaira, but Mum and Pa calls me Kay," Keaira said as Tom brushed her tears away with his thumb. Keaira smiled up at him and buried her head in his chest as footsteps approached them.

"Everything's clear, my lord," a Death Eater said bowing before Tom. Tom nodded and walked with the Death Eater back to the group. They all returned back to their Headquarters.

"I'll be in my rooms, no one will interrupt unless they would like to die," Tom said rushing off to his rooms with Keaira still wrapped tightly in his arms. Tom burst into his rooms and settled Keaira on the bed looking for something for her to sleep in. He looked back over his shoulder after a few minutes to see her playing with one of the pillows and flipping through the pages of her fairy tale book.

"Where's are we?" Keaira asked as Tom sat on the bed next to her. He smiled again to her and brushed her wet hair out of her face. He looked into those blue eyes that sparkled like jewels and kissed her forehead.

"We, my little Kay, are home. You'll be living with me now," Tom said calling for a house elf to run a bath for Keaira. He went back to looking for something for her to wear. Suddenly, Tom stopped, "I'm sorry for what I've done, but there's nothing I can do now," Tom mumbled looking back over his shoulder at the little girl playing with her picture book.

His frozen heart thawed and almost broke for the little girl. He shook his head and watched as the house elf came in and said that the bath was ready. Tom instructed the elf to bathe Keaira and to not tell a soul she was in his rooms. The house elf and Keaira disappeared into the bathroom.

Tom sat at his desk with his phoenix quill in hand, ordering clothes for Keaira from his favorite tailor through a letter. His mind was mulling over the decision he had made by bringing the little girl back with him. He didn't know if it was the right choice, but he knew even if he had tried, he wouldn't have been able to kill her. Should he have brought her to his home and into his life for good? Maybe not, but Tom wasn't complaining. He'd send her to Hogwarts to learn what she could and he'd finish her magical education himself…

**(A/N: My newest story and I'm not quite sure how to keep going. Tom will be a 'good guy' but I want to know if you, the reader, would like me to continue and if so would you like to know all the details of Keaira's growing up, or would you rather skip all that and have flashbacks later?? Tell me in your review!!! Thanks!!!!!)**


End file.
